


Let Me See You

by callmesenorita



Series: Konohaverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesenorita/pseuds/callmesenorita
Summary: When Naruto wakes to an empty bed, he is surprised to discover his wife indulging in an old habit. He’s also seriously turned on.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Konohaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome to my very first fanfic!
> 
> Quarantine has gotten my creative juices flowing, and I thought the NaruHina community could a little more love so...here we are!
> 
> In the manga/anime, Hinata is usually portrayed as quite meek and mild; I wanted to challenge that portrayal by adding a little more dimension to her character - let me know if you like this sort of thing!
> 
> I welcome any comments, feedback and suggestions :)

Ino peeled Sai’s boxers down to reveal his hardness standing proudly before her. His shaft was girthy and pale, a little shorter Naruto’s. Hinata shivered in anticipation from her hiding place outside the flower shop. She had always assumed Ino was bold, but seeing the evidence in front of her had left her stumped. This was something she had only done a few times with Naruto herself, and here was Ino, ready to suck Sai dry in the dark of night where anyone could see if they peered through the shop window.

_Anyone_. She scoffed to herself internally. _Really, I’m such a pervert._

It hadn’t always been this way. Many years ago, in an effort to manage her expectations, she had been content to simply watch Naruto from a distance, enjoying the pitter-patter of butterflies his smiles would generate in the pit of her stomach. Back then, she had placed him on such a high pedestal that even simple conversations with him were impossible, so she could only fawn over her crush by studying him, memorising his features and behaviour for when she was alone.

Various events over the years - that battle with Pain when she had first confessed her feelings to Naruto, the Fourth Shinobi World War - had forced her to shed some of that innocence. By the time they had finally confessed to each other, Naruto’s coarse palm grasping hers as they leaped away from Toneri’s strange dimension, Hinata felt something within her become whole. At last she had taken that step to become Naruto’s equal, his companion. She was no longer afraid of speaking to him, or passing out from locking eyes with him. By contrast, he was now her strength, the inspiration behind her _nindo_.

Sai's shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly as Ino began to slowly drag her tongue down his rod, gaze never leaving his. The fingertips from one hand grazed his thigh whilst the other raised to hold his length steady, in line with her mouth. From her vantage point beneath the window sill Hinata could only see Ino’s profile, but the visible side of her face was stretched into a coquettish smile. Leisurely, she leaned forward to first press a kiss to his mushroom tip, then began to spread her lips over him, licking the underside of his shaft at the same time. As she sank to reach his base Sai’s head toppled back, a heavy groan leaving him. Ino built up a gradual pace, bobbing her head over his length and gently squeezing with her hand from time to time.

Hinata sighed deeply, entranced as her face burned crimson. If Naruto ever found out, he would probably see her as more of a pervert than Jiraiya and Kakashi combined. He couldn’t understand that whenever she and Naruto had sex she never felt as high-strung, on-edge. While she could concede that he was patient and loving with her, observing her reactions in a crude reversal of their roles in the past, lust did not roil in her groin during their love making sessions as it did now. 

Crouched, she rubbed her knees together hoping for some reprieve. She was already hopelessly wet and panting, more affected than she had initially thought. She gave a cautious glance about her first to check there were no onlookers about, before reaching her hand into her cotton briefs. The first flick against her clit caused her to whimper a little, her position wobbling a little. She froze, peering over the window ledge to check on the couple, but they were completely absorbed in one another, Sai pistoning his hips deep into Ino’s wet throat. As a safeguard, Hinata, covered her huffed whimpers with a palm, rubbing small circles over her pearl to the same rhythm of Sai’s hips. Wetness dribbled down her fingers as she pressed harder and faster, breath puffing into her hand.

Her thighs began to tremble under the strain of holding her squatting position for so long. But she was close, so, so close to becoming undone. Hinata's fingers trailed to her centre, two fingers pressing in. The feeling of fullness couldn’t compare to Naruto, but it was a fair substitute. And with the scene before her, she could start to feel the dimming around the edges of her eyes she had come to associate with an orgasm.

Sai was close, too. Overcome by sensation, he pushed Ino’s head away and jerked himself off above her face, his forearm muscles tensing with exertion. As his essence fell on Ino’s face in short spurts Hinata crumbled, her eyes squeezed shut as she gave a full body tremble, scraping her knees as she fell forward on the grass. Seconds passed as Hinata waited for the black spots in her vision to pass and her breathing to even out some. 

Sitting up slowly, she took a moment to put herself back together; wiping her sticky hand on her shorts, releasing her hand from her mouth so she could gasp in breaths, and smoothing out her hair. It hadn’t always been this way, and yet, it had. Even in the Academy, she had stored so many images of Naruto in her mind, only to conjure them at night when she was alone in her bed, away from prying Hyuga eyes. Over time her reimaginings had become more and more explicit, and awakened a desire within her she found challenging to satisfy. 

At first she had taken to watching pornography in secret, but there was often an artificiality to it that failed to resonate with her. Chancing upon Ino and Sai in a heated make out session in the alley beside Ichiraku’s had left her equally mortified and aroused, sticky lust building in her groin. It was the taboo of it all - growing up in the Hyuga compound, such behaviour was expressly forbidden, as was talking about sex at all. Even though she was now married to Naruto, she often felt a conflict rise within herself, telling her that she could only show love for her husband in a certain way despite her wish to explore others. That encounter had led her to stalk the flower shop after the latest drinks night, hoping to catch the couple being intimate again.

She gave herself a quick once-over. Now passingly presentable, Hinata poked her head up for one last look before she left. After all, she had already seen too much —

Hinata head swivelled in the direction of her blind spot, heart thumping in her chest. She had not activated her Byakugan, for fear of alerting the couple, but had heard a popping sound behind her. She waiting for a beat, then another before relaxing. It must have been the wind, or something. After all, she had been very careful on her way here. Who could avoid being spotted by a Byakugan user?

***

Naruto grunted as his clone exploded, a flood of memories flowing into his head. Instantly he felt his dick began to harden and swell, aroused by the show his wife had put on for him outside of the Yamanaka flower shop. 

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. When he had noticed Hinata leaving the house for a midnight escapade, he had not expected to find his wife masturbating - in public - to Ino and Sai. The same woman who’s entire body blushed pink when they _didn’t_ have sex in the dark. 

Little by little though, his amazement morphed into worry. He had instructed a clone to follow her on a whim following weeks of stilted conversation that had left him feeling unsettled about the direction of their relationship.What if she was turning to another couple because she felt unsatisfied? What if she was planning to leave him?

He knew he wouldn’t last long if she did. Though they had only wed a few months prior, she had already become the cornerstone in his life. His reason for rushing back from missions, his reason for…everything. She made everything lighter for him. 

He clenched his fist on the bed, resolute. He had to try harder, for her.

***

Hinata tip-toed through the front door, closing it gently behind her so that Naruto wouldn’t stir in his sleep. Shucking off her sandals, she padded to their bedroom intending to change and slip into bed.

She was surprised to see Naruto sat on the edge of their bed in a pair of orange boxers, studying the lines of his palms as she walked in. For a moment neither one of them spoke, both too startled to articulate themselves.

Hinata’s index fingers pressed together, giving away her nervousness. “Ah, Naruto-kun, I didn’t think you’d be awa—”

“Where have you been?”

Azure orbs were fixed to her own, a crease between Naruto’s brows. Hinata gulped, fumbling for words. Everything about his body language was impossible to read, and it unnerved her.

“Ano…I-I just went for a walk to clear my head.”

It was a white lie, but a terrible lie nonetheless. Naruto’s frown deepened as he considered his options. It would be tough to get Hinata to confess on her own, no matter how much time he put into wringing the truth out of her. _However_ , he thought as he assessed her jumpy posture, _her body always tells me what I need to know_. 

Strategy chosen, he patted the space beside him on the bed, smiling softly. “Come here, Hinata.”

Hinata stepped gingerly to sit beside him, instantly wary of the change in his tone. She was certain he had been angry before but now, as he lifted his bandaged arm to paw at her hip, she couldn’t read him at all.

The blonde’s grip hardened as he gently tugged at the waistband of her shorts, his smile widening into a knowing grin. “Take these off Hinata.”

Confused, Hinata managed, “W-what?”

“I said take off your shorts, Hinata,” he repeated slowly, the timbre of his voice dropping to a growl.

Hinata said nothing, but her flush spread up to her ears at his impenetrable gaze. Stretching back against a pillow, she dragged her quivering hands to her waistband, pushing her black shorts down her legs. With the confidence of a fox hunting weakened prey, Naruto shifted his position on the bed, enjoying the view. Legs crossed, red-faced and squirming, Hinata struggled under his observation, pulling her wrap top down to cover herself.

Crawling over her, Naruto pulled her hands away from her top and said, “I don’t want you to hide from me anymore. Let me see you, _all_ of you.”

As he held her gaze, he watched as an internal struggle seemed to come to a standstill. Her flush reduced, and her legs uncrossed, feet flopping out a little to the sides. Taking advantage of her momentary ease, he trailed a hand down to her centre.

Hinata felt Naruto’s finger lazily graze over her opening through her underwear and jerked at the sensation, still wet and sensitive from her earlier activities. 

“You’re so wet down here, Hinata. Did you cum when you were watching them?” he whispered in her ear, hot breath spilling out with his words.

She stiffened, caught off guard. How did he—? _Shadow clones_ , she thought grimly, mind flitting back to the popping sound she had heard.

Nails dug into her hips as he gently tugged her underwear off, ignoring her trepidation. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Hinata. I saw everything. Just tell me - did you cum?”

Pearlescent eyes shifted to glance away. Then she tilted her head into the smallest possible nod, blushing fiercely again as her legs lifted to clamp around his waist.

Naruto was insanely aroused. It was obvious to anyone that Hinata had a submissive personality, but he had completely dismissed the possibility of her having untraditional tastes in bed, thinking her too bashful. He would never make that mistake again. He exhaled, trying to calm his own flush developing across the bridge of his nose. Getting her to acknowledge her taste for voyeurism had made him hard as diamonds, but he was determined to push her a little more, to see her body fold in an intense climax once again.

Hands smoothed across the curves of her body, nipping and kissing her neck as he shuffled down the bed to her glistening pink centre. Settling on his stomach, he pressed her legs away from his waist, her flexibility allowing her knees to fall straight to the bed.

Hinata had not been keeping tabs on Naruto’s movements, drugged by the feel of his hands scraping over her, his mouth exploring crevices she would not normally pay attention to. So when she felt his tongue flick over her clit, the wave of feeling was something that alarmed her; her automatic response was to squeeze her eyes closed to ground herself. While keeping her eyes shut helped her focus on soothing in her growing anxiety, she had overlooked the effects of the sounds and touch around her.

The warmth of his calloused hands against her soft breasts. The squelching from her centre as Naruto licked and slurped at her pussy. His soft growls rumbling against her inner thigh as appreciation for her responsiveness. The rustle of the bedsheets under her undulating hips. Worst of all, she could hear herself panting loudly, deeply affected by his efforts. Fighting her reflexes, Hinata pried her eyes open, hoping to ground herself.

Gazing into his eyes between her legs, she registered that where she was heated, Naruto was aflame. Blown wide and locked on her expression, Naruto’s eyes were nothing but aroused, and so dilated it was difficult to discern whether they were black or blue. When he dipped down to suck at her bud, crooking his fingers into her core, Hinata could only react, spine bending into a perfect arch as she shattered against his mouth, toes clawing into the bedsheets.

When she came to Naruto was eyeing her expectantly, gripping himself through his boxers. He hummed above her. “That was a big one, huh?”

She bit her lip, considering. Watching Ino and Sai had turned her on more than she could ever admit aloud, but what she had really been chasing was the pleasure the couple felt as they indulged in each other’s bodies. Experiencing it as a third party had been one thing, but when Naruto was like this…

She reached a hand up to palm his cheek, tugging him down for a heated kiss. He forced his way deeper, demanding more of her. Suddenly she pulled away from him to shed her sash and top, whilst he watched silently, admiring the weight of her large breasts as they became exposed.

Bandaged fingers roamed from a breast to her rosy lips, his expression shifting into something more serious, but losing none of its intensity. 

“Hinata…you do know that we’re married right? If there’s something on your mind you’re supposed to tell me first.”

Her chest heaved, thinking through her words carefully. “I love you Naruto-kun…I just wish you would treat me less like porcelain when we’re together.” 

A few loaded seconds passed before his reply. “Okay.”

Quietly, she asked, “Do you…really not think I’m weird?”

Adamant, Naruto declared, “Hinata, I love every part of you. Even your kinky side, ’ttebayo!”

Hinata blushed and she knew he could see the crimson spread across her cheeks even in the darkness of the room. It felt like the floodgates had opened, having Naruto accept this side of her she had only recently given into herself. She tilted her head, wanting to press kisses to his thumb in thanks, desperate to feel all of him. Her eyes rolled back as his thumb pressed into her cavern, rubbing against her tongue gently.

“Then…I promise to try my best in bed with you, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto watched in fascination as she melted in his hands with a whimper, becoming even softer and more pliable than before. The final wall she had built up was finally disintegrating. With his reassurance, she was being more reactive, too, her voice escaping her in broken moans and sobs as he squeezed and fondled her breasts. Deciding that he had to be inside her, he moved off of her, dragging his boxers down to toss them onto the floor. 

Hinata’s eyes dipped down to peer at his clothed hardness, breath hitching at its length and girth. Despite the number of times they had slept together, she always found herself anticipating how it would feel when he stretched her, how he would light up sparks within her as his cock dragged against her walls. Just imagining it made her clit thrum like a heartbeat.

He felt compelled to enter her as a single drop of wetness seeped from her opening, trickling to form a small wet patch on the bed. In a flurry of movement, he pinned her knees besides her ears, easing his stiff cock inside her. She was warmer, wetter than usual, causing Naruto to grit his teeth as he fought the urge to cum.

“Ah..”

His gaze flickered up to Hinata’s face, taken by her blissful expression. _She was so, so sexy like this._

Her walls twitched around him, pulling a groan from him. Smirking, he teased, “So, you like me talking to you while I fuck you?” 

Another flutter rippled around his cock in response, prompting Hinata to send him a demure glance through lowered lashes. Naruto steeled himself, trying to reign in his control as he eyed her clenched fists and scrunched toes.“Are you gonna cum again?” 

She moaned in reply as her walls rippled again, nodding between her legs.

He flicked a peaked nipple absent-mindedly, inwardly pleased at her sensitivity. “Don’t cum yet, okay?”

“Ah..o-okay…”

Fingers bit into the flesh of her thigh as he pulled out until only his tip remained inside her pussy, then drove back in in a single thrust. Using his entire length, he slapped in and out of her in forceful strokes that shook the bed against the wall, making her wail underneath him. 

“Doesn’t that feel better than watching Sai fuck Ino’s mouth?”

Hinata was completely engulfed by Naruto and could hardly think much less formulate a reply. He was so deep inside her that he could see the faint outline of his length bulging at the base of her stomach.

Placing her hand over it, he pressed down with his palm, making her jolt in his arms as she felt the contours of his hardness plunge inside her. “Do you feel that, Hinata? That’s my cock fucking you the way you like. I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

She tried to match his movements, but the position he kept her in forced her to do nothing but lie back and feel her body tingle in pleasure. Pressed under solid flesh and unrelenting pressure, she could only yield.

“O-only you… can make me feel like this Naruto-kun…” she cried out between thrusts.

And then in one swift movement, Naruto flipped her onto her stomach, shoving a pillow underneath her hips and surging into her once again, scraping against a place hidden so deep within her it almost felt taboo. He moved frantically, coaxing more desperate pleas and broken calls of his name from her throat as he pressed the arch of her lower back into the mattress, forcing her hips to angle up into his as his cock slammed into her centre.

“Please…” she sobbed, urging him even deeper with small rocking movements. 

Naruto’s shadow fell over her as he kissed her sweat-slicked shoulder, nipping at the juncture of her collarbone and neck. He worked a finger into her mouth, groaning appreciatively as she suckled it between puckered lips. 

She felt the heat of him draw ever nearer as his gravelly voice slid over her skin, “You gonna cum for me, Hinata? I wanna see you cum.”

Reaching a breaking point, she turned to face him, hungrily seeking his mouth. Heated tongues danced around one another between thrusts as he held her chin between his fingers, keeping her face spiralled in his direction.

Breaking their kiss with a moan, she suddenly seized on his hardness, an unexpected climax taking her outside of her body. For a moment, she felt numb. Then tiny volcanoes began to erupt under her skin, her brief stillness replaced by convulsing limbs. She had never known that sex could be so exciting and unpredictable, sending her careening from one intense sensation to another.

Watching her orgasm brought on his own, and he roared as he came inside her, creamy spend spilling from her sex.

Naruto collapsed on top of a shuddering Hinata, feeling wet strands at the nape of her neck stick to his cheek. Rolling off of her, he wondered whether he should try for another round or allow Hinata some time to rest. Already his dick ached to be inside her, and the gentle squeezes from his palm weren’t helping.

As if telepathic, Hinata shifted to face him, her hand drifting first across the carved planes of his chest, then past his torso to pump him as she planted a peck on his lips with a sigh.

He blinked. “…Do you want to go again? I wasn’t too rough with you?”

“I don’t mind.” she assured him with a twinkle in her eyes, beginning to pump faster. She wanted to see Naruto crumble in her hands, as she had in his moments before.

It was unusual for her to be so assertive, but he was touched all the same. “I’m happy you opened up to me. Although you might get caught if you keep on spying on Ino and Sai.”

He expected her to shy away from him at his accusation, but her face turned sly, making his gut flip-flop in a way that was not uncomfortable at all. “I only watched them…for research. Now that we’ve come to an understanding, I think it should be enough to experiment together.” Leaning into him conspiratorially, she added, “Maybe next time…you could film me?”

“E-Eh?!”


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the anime wherein Hinata lost her heir status back in the Academy.
> 
> I said this was a one shot. That lasted for approximately....a week? Oops.
> 
> The ending of the previous chapter was just asking for a follow-up so here we go. I personally think this is actually better than chapter 1 but I'm curious to hear your thoughts, too. Let me know :)
> 
> Thank you for comments/feedback in advance!

Naruto blew a huff of hot air, a disappointed pout on his lips.  ****

“How long is the mission?”

Hinata twiddled her fingers in that distinctive way of hers. “I’ll be gone for ten days.” ****

Despite her reputable tracking abilities, it had become unusual for Hinata to be called for a mission. No longer in line for Hyuga leadership, the gradual winding down of her kunoichi career was an unspoken but understood situation, particularly due to the knuckle-headed ninja she had chosen to marry. If she was to be married to the busy future Hokage, she wanted to be the glue holding her family together, their constant. ****

His face scrunched up in displeasure. “Ten days?! How am I supposed to survive without you for ten days?” ****

The Hyuga eyed her husband contemplatively. Ever since the night Naruto had caught her watching Ino and Sai, their relationship had become more physical, sex their method of communicating his frustrations and her insecurities. Before, they would make love once or twice a week, feigning tiredness in between. Now sex revitalised them, its addictiveness making them come together upwards of three times a day.

Ten days on a diet of ramen, water and beer wouldn’t kill him, she thought. After all, he had survived for many years before they had started dating. But ten days without her comfort, her pleasure? She had not left him for such a long period since they had become a couple, and she wasn’t so sure how he would cope.

Come to think of it, that time, she was sure she had proposed he film her in bed. He had laughed it off nervously, but the glint in his eye had a ring of interest. They had been gifted a video camera as a wedding gift some time ago, but perhaps with the routine of missions, and Naruto’s increasing diplomatic tasks, it had gotten little use. Maybe it was time to rectify that.

***

“Ah..Naruto-kun..w-wait..”

Hinata could hardly get a word in as Naruto’s mouth roved over her, placed hot, toe-curling kisses over her neck and breasts. It had all started with that damn ponytail of hers. Something about seeing the nape of her neck exposed had riled him up, and made him something carnal within him rattle against its cage.

His kisses pulled at her, making her surrender beneath him and his wandering hands. With the way he attacked her, all five of her senses were taken over by him.

He pressed her into the couch, intent on getting her obstructive shorts off and away from where she needed him most.

But as he reached for them, Hinata stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“L-let me just g-get something quickly.”

As she escaped his impatient clutches - briefly - Naruto sat back on his heels and tried to think through his stiff erection. Hinata was acting jittery again. Although he had become accustomed to her shyness, it wasn’t often her nervous body language was married with a determined expression on her face. He cast his mind back to the night he had caught her watching Ino and Sai. What was she planning?

His answer came when she shuffled back into the living room, cradling something in her fingers. Naruto tried not to be too distracted by her state of undress, but it was hard to peel his eyes away from her nipples which were beginning to peak. 

“Naruto-kun…as your wife I want to…comfort you as much as I can.”

He broke into a wide grin, running his hands up and down her arms, unable to keep away from her for too long. “Hinata-chan, you already comfort me as it is. That’s one of the things I love about you, dattebayo!”

She peered down at her hands, then nudged the object towards him, trying to convey her message with the motion.

“…You got me a camera as a gift? Er…thanks, Hinata-chan! That’s really thoughtful of you.”

Hinata sighed in exasperation. It was easy to forget how obtuse Naruto could be at times.

She tightened her lips, trying to summon up courage to speak without a stutter. “N-Naruto-kun…what I’m trying to say is—”

He interrupted with an awkward laugh. “Wait a minute, didn’t you say I should film you before?”

Colourless orbs held blue. Her blush was as red as a tomato, but her eyes would not budge. It was then that Naruto realised her tentative gesture had not been an invitation to jest or consider, but and invitation to _partake_. 

“I want you to…take comfort with this while I’m away. I want you to know…how much I miss you.”

He gulped, taking the camera from her. The air around them seemed to carry a dense, erotic charge, that made it hard for him to concentrate.

He flipped open the viewfinder, tapping at the buttons for a second or two to become familiar with the device. When he spoke, his voice was guttural. “Y-you weren’t joking then…”

She did not supply an answer. Instead, Hinata sank to her knees with a slight smile, plush breasts skimming his thighs as she pulled his trousers and boxers down together.

When his cock sprang free, she chased it with her lips, the tip of her pink tongue peeking out to taste its head. Naruto was quiet save for his heavy breathing as she gave a few experimental licks and sucks, observing what made his stomach clench and breath hitch, but once she opened her mouth wide and he saw his entire length disappear into her mouth, he was lost.

“Ah…fuck!”

A giggle circled in the space around them. “N-Naruto kun…you need to press the red button to record.”

When had she taken control of the situation? 

“E-Eh? Ah..yeah..right.”

The screen flicked on, and he watched as she gobbled up his hardness, bobbing her head up and down until his shaft was dripping from lubrication. Indulging her quirks had paid off immensely.  She was drawing raspy moans from him, and he struggled to keep his hips from snapping into her mouth. 

Her eyes were closed though, likely due to her nervousness. Despite her bravado, he could still feel the slight tremble in her fingers as she pumped him over and over. This was as much of a new frontier for her as it was for him. Blue pools glittered at the opportunity to reassert his dominance.

“Hinata-chan…open your eyes for me.”

She opened her eyes to fix her gaze on him.

“Don’t look at me. Look at the camera.”

As her focus shifted to the lens his hips gave a harsh, deep thrust that made her eyes water.

“Good girl.”

Drunk off his praise, Hinata took him in deep, consistent strokes until tears streamed down her face and he was chasing her lips in eager jerks of his hips. All the while, she followed Naruto’s orders, wide eyes stuck on the camera. She had always known that she had a voyeuristic inclination - her misdemeanour at the Yamanaka shop and years spent trailing after her blonde-haired lover had been clear evidence of that. 

But as she slobbered over Naruto, speeding up the pumps of her hand, she realised that now she was tapping into her exhibitionist side. It was different to watching someone without them knowing; this was a willing audience, and the potential to share this moment with other people was stirring complex feelings within her.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying it too. He was emitting full-on growls now, bucking into her with one hand fisted into her hair. Knowing how it was affecting him was making her a little wet, and she knew that if she just twisted her wrist just a little as she pumped him he would—

“Ah…I’m cumming!”

He shoved her away in a blur, pumping furiously as he stood to tower over her. He hadn’t forgotten the camera, aiming it at her face as he came with a snarl, white spurts landing over her face and matting her dark hair.

For a moment neither of them moved, enjoying the comfortable, loaded silence. Naruto had quickly learned over the last few weeks that his wife was an shy, dangerous creature when it came to intimacy. He wanted to help her peel her layers away until there was nothing left to hide, nothing about her left to discover.

His breath puffed between them as a bandaged arm tugged on one of hers. “Get on the couch.”

She scrambled to lie back on the sofa, linen scratching her skin as she pulled off her shorts and underwear to leave her naked. It was difficult to hide how excited she was; she felt like Naruto was not only watching her, but showing her off, offering her to other people.

Joining her, he tilted the camera to her flushed pussy, spreading her folds like the petals of a flower. “You’re soaking wet.”

Hinata nodded, feeling awkward and helpless all of a sudden. She was so wet the linen of the couch was turning dark and sticky beneath her, and all she could think about was how much she needed Naruto’s veiny cock inside of her.

He smiled, feeling a lot like a fox who had just stumbled on an injured hare. He rubbed his cock against her slippery clit, slow and steady, back and forth. “Tell me what you want.”

Body flushed and ready for him, Hinata could only whine in reply. Upping the ante, Naruto shoved a leg over his shoulder for ease of access, then turned his attention to her breasts, pinching, licking and blowing until he had etched a splattering of hickies and marks that would remain for some time. 

She accepted defeat, knowing that she would literally combust if she refused to cave into Naruto’s whims. “P-Please…I…n-need you..inside me..”

Within milliseconds he was sheathed all the way inside her, and she shuddered, mildly incredulous at the fact that he still seemed to stretch her, effortlessly reach all of her sweet spots even though they had had sex many times before.

Keeping his thrusts slow and mind-consuming, Naruto glanced down at where they were joined, enthralled by the view. He studied the tight suck of her walls with the video camera as he dragged in and out of them. It was as though she was trying to suck him inside her, keep him close so he could never get away.

Her hips pursued him on his exit, fighting her urge to be submissive for him. “F-faster…Naruto-kun.”

Fingers dug into her thigh, determined to make her break in his grip. He moved aggressively, ramming into her so hard the couch creaked and jolted across the wooden floor.

The video camera focused on Hinata’s crimson face, spotted with dried streaks of his earlier spend. The camera seemed to only increase the erotic tension, encouraging them to put on a show for a non-existent audience. She arched her back a little more, hid moans a little less. He poured his energy into his thrusts, placed a hand on her head to prevent her head from banging against the sofa’s armrest.

She began to crest, eyes becoming unfocused as her orgasm washed over her, and the sight of her convulsing so close to him was enough to to make him follow her. He closed his eyes, moving quickly to pull out, and cum on her again, splattering droplets over her stomach.

His eyes shot open. Keen to see more of that satisfied smile through the screen he thrust into her with his fingers, scissoring and crooking them inside of her velvety channel. Hinata yelped, overstimulated and unable to move away from that knife-edge of pleasure and pain. She felt herself floating away, numb as she heard distant wailing that was surely too high-pitched and desperate to be her own.

A wave of jealousy seized him suddenly, as he thought of the Uchiha clan’s Sharingan ability. If he had the Sharingan he would be able to not only relive every detail of their intimacy, but share it with his wife whenever it suited him. That _teme_ had to be the world’s luckiest bastard.

Coming back to her body a few moments later, she looking down to see Naruto rubbing his cum into her stomach, struck by the way her smooth skin drank him in with a few quick rubs. Though she should probably rest a little ahead of the mission tomorrow, she knew Naruto would not be moved…

***

She teetered on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Naruto-kun.”

As she moved away he tightened his grip on her wrist, pulling her in for a deep, real kiss. 

Kiba spluttered in the periphery, equally flustered and irritated by their public display of affection. “Oi! Just because you’re married to her doesn’t mean you should manhandle Hinata in public!”

Hinata blushed from head to toe as Naruto pushed her behind him, defending her from Kiba’s onslaught. “Tch. You’re just jealous you don’t have a pretty wife!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Hinata sighed, watching the two bicker back and forth. Once those two got going, it would take resolute force to get them to back down. She glanced at Shino, willing him to interfere.

Shino pushed off the large green gate that formed half of the entrance to the village, moving towards the group for the first time. “Oi. if you guys keep fighting we’ll never make it out of the village.”

His words made both ninja tense, then wilt in embarrassment at having their feelings eclipse their judgement. 

Hinata placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, aiming for reassurance. “I think I should go now, Naruto-kun. See you!”

He watched carefully, feeling the whisper of melancholy begin to rise within him again. He would miss her terribly: _how the hell was he supposed to be okay with this?_

She seemed to guess at his train of thought, and leaned in to purr. “Don’t forget…you can…watch our video whenever you want to.”

His heart jumped in his chest, and she was walking away from him, from Konoha before he could give her a teasing answer.

A wide smile stretched across his face at her antics. She just kept surprising him. “Hurry up and finish the mission, Hinata-chan! I know you’ll be amazing, dattebayo!”


End file.
